Movements towards Life
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony und Gibbs finden sich in einer ungewöhnlichen Situation wieder.
1. Teil 1

**Titel:** Movements towards life - Bewegungen in Richtung Leben

**Originaltitel:** Movements towards Life

**Autor:** Tabitha Llewellyn

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Rating:** T

**Teil:** 1/6

**Warnungen:** Mpreg (männliche Schwangerschaft), AU, Slash

**Inhalt:** Tony und Gibbs finden sich in einer ungewöhnlichen Situation wieder.  
**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir oder der Originalautorin. Der gehört nur die Idee und ich habe sie einfach mal ins Deutsche übertragen. :-)

**A/N:** Dies ist etwas was ich für mich selbst geschrieben habe, dass ich nicht plante zu teilen. Posten war der einzigste Weg um mich davon abzuhalten weiter zu schreiben und mit den anderen Geschichten, die ich habe, weiterzukommen. Der zweite Teil wird separat als "Snapshots of a Life" gepostet.

**Ü/N:** Etwas wirklich, wirklich langes, aber auch etwas verdammt Tolles. Da die Fic über 23 Word-Seiten lang ist, teile ich sie. Hier nun Teil 1. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviews sind wie immer mehr als willkommen und lassen mich schneller übersetzen! :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 936 Wörter

_  
**Teil 1**

Gibbs sah hoch vom Lesen einer E-Mail um bellend eine Frage über das Budget des Teams und wie schnell Abby es anscheinend aufbrauchte an DiNozzo zustellen. Irgendwas im Ausdruck des jüngeren Mannes als er seine Post las, ließ ihn innehalten.

"DiNozzo.", rief Gibbs. Tony blickte nach oben, sich selbst schüttelnd als wenn er taggeträumt hätte. "Wenn du einen weiteren Brief mit einer Biowaffe drin öffnest, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen über blaue Lichter machen, weil ich dich gleich hier töten werde."

"Was?" Tony sah verwirrt aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf noch einmal. "Es ist nichts annähernd ähnliches drin.", versprach er.

"Warum siehst du dann so blass aus?" Ziva und McGee beobachteten nun beide den Austausch und Tony blickte sie beide an bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. Gibbs runzelte die Stirn, Tony würde normalerweise lächeln, versuchen es mit einem Witz zu vertuschen.

"Ich habe gerade nur einige Neuigkeiten erhalten. Ich..." Er stockte. "Ich muss mir den Nachmittag frei nehmen." Er sagte es als wenn es das letzte wäre was er wirklich machen wollte. Tony nahm sich niemals frei; er war beinahe so schlimm wie Gibbs. Er hatte sicherlich niemals so kurzfristig danach gefragt und es was für Gibbs klar, dass was auch immer im Brief war seinen Senior Agent aufgeregt hat.

"Gut." Er nickte, sie überprüften sowieso nur Cold Cases (Ü/N: Kriminalfälle, die nicht gelöst wurden). Es wäre gut für Ziva und McGee sich alleine auf die Fallakten zu stützen ohne das sie das erstaunlich gute Gedächtnis von Tony über die Fälle, in denen er involviert war, benutzen zu können. Tony sammelte langsam seine Sachen zusammen, der Brief, den er bekommen hatte, war sorgfältig verstaut in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts. Gerade als er dabei war in den Aufzug einzusteigen, trat Gibbs neben ihn.

"Brauchst eine Nachfüllung, Boss?" Tony hatte es endlich geschafft ein Lächeln aufzubringen, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem gewöhnlichen Angebot. Gibbs nickte nur und ließ Tony damit davonkommen bis die Türen sich zugeschoben hatten. An diesem Punkt, als Gibbs wusste, dass der Lift zwischen zwei Etagen war, drückte er den Schalter um den Aufzug jäh zu stoppen. Tony schluckte. "Schau, wenn du mich zerfetzen willst, kann das bitte bis morgen warten? Ich habe viel Urlaubszeit angespart und wir sind gerade sowieso nicht beschäftigt und ich muss es heute wirklich versuchen und damit klarkommen."

"Bist du nun fertig?", fragte Gibbs. Tony seufzte und nickte. "Zeig es mir." Er streckte seine Hand aus für den Brief. Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

"Es ist nichts, Boss." Die Lüge klang für sie beide schwach.

"Du bist beinahe 35, Tony.", sagte Gibbs.

"Ich weiß.", blaffte Tony. "Ich weiß.", wiederholte er, sein Tonfall resigniert.

"So wie sie." Gibbs deutete mit seinen Daumen in Richtung Tonys Tasche. "Es wird nicht einfach so weggehen, Tony. Was hast du für diesen Nachmittag geplant?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Tony heftig, aber dann schien all sein Kampfgeist aus ihm herauszufließen und er sackte gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er seufzte. "Es ist nur so unfair. Es verstößt gegen beinahe jedes Menschenrecht das existiert. Nur, weil ich niemals irgendein Mädel geschwängert habe..."

"Warum hast du es nicht gemacht?"

"Was?"

"Du wusstest, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Warum hast du nicht einfach eine deiner Freundinnen geschwängert?", fragte Gibbs.

"Weil...", pausierte Tony. "Weil das nicht fair ihnen gegenüber gewesen ist. Ein Kind von einem Typen haben, den sie kaum kennen... Ich weiß wie verstörend diese Idee davon ist."

"Was sind deine Möglichkeiten?"

"Meine was?"

"Möglichkeiten, Tony.", sagte Gibbs leise. "Es muss welche geben."

"Ich könnte hoffen, dass ich unfruchtbar bin.", antwortete Tony mit einem bitteren Zucken seiner Lippen. "Aber ich war es nicht das letzte Mal als ich eine medizinische Untersuchung hatte."

"Was sonst?"

"Ich könnte einige Kerle finden, die bereit sind mich zu schwängern oder einen der es nicht ist und ihn einfach nur betrunken machen." Tony sah entschlossen nur auf den Boden. "Oder ich könnte mitmachen bei dem was sie wollen, lasse mich schwängern mit dem Sperma irgendeines zufälligen Mannes, überstehe acht Monate der Schwangerschaft, Stunden mit Wehen und händige ihnen dann das Kind am Ende aus." Tony stoppte und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug. "Der Brief sagt sie wollen meine 'Fruchtbarkeits'-Optionen mit mir besprechen, aber was sie meinen ist das, wenn ich nicht schwanger bin oder zumindest mit jemanden zusammen bin, der ihre Standards erfüllt und plant mich schwanger zu bekommen bis zur Zeit wo ich 35 bin, dann liegt die Wahl nicht mehr bei mir." Tonys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern bei der Zeit wo er fertig war seine Möglichkeiten Gibbs zu erzählen.

"Wir überlegen uns etwas.", versprach Gibbs, griff den Nacken des jüngeren Mannes um ihn dazu zu zwingen aufzupassen. Tony schüttelte nur seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln.

"Dies ist ein Durcheinander das selbst du nicht bereinigen kannst, Boss.", sagte er kläglich. "So oder so werde ich ein Baby bekommen. Du solltest wahrscheinlich anfangen dich umzusehen."

"Umsehen nach was?"

"Jemanden der meinen Platz im Team einnimmt während ich im Mutterschutz bin." Tony zuckte die Achseln.

"Es ist ein wenig verfrüht darüber jetzt zu reden.", rügte Gibbs. Er drückte den Schalter, bewusst das sie für eine Weile den Aufzug in Beschlag genommen hatten. "Geh nach Hause, Tony. Überdenke die Dinge. Wir können morgen weiter reden. Denke nicht einmal an wegrennen, ich werde dich verfolgen und eine Schwangerschaft wird das letzte deiner Probleme sein." Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich in der Tiefgarage.

"Ich weiß, Boss. Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn. Dies ist ein Problem, welches weglaufen nicht lösen wird."

"Hat es jemals eins von ihnen gelöst?"

"Nein", gab Tony zu.

Ende Teil 1


	2. Teil 2

**Wortanzahl:** 845 Wörter

**Teil 2**

"Abs." Gibbs fing sie ab als sie gerade gehen wollte.

"Tony bekam seinen Brief?" Sie las ihn mit einer erstaunlichen Genauigkeit, eine Aufgabe in der nur DiNozzo besser zu sein schien. Gibbs nickte nur. "Scheiße." Gibbs nickte als die junge Frau fluchte, er konnte verstehen wo es herkam. "Ist er okay?"

"Er nahm sich den Nachmittag frei. Ging nach Hause um nachzudenken."

"Wird Ducky sich mit uns treffen?"

"Ich dachte, wir könnten es in seinem Büro besprechen.", korrigierte Gibbs. "Weniger Leute wandern in die Leichenhalle." Sie nickte zustimmend und sie machten sich auf ihren Weg zum Leichenschauhaus, endend in Duckys Büro, wo der ältere Gentleman geduldig wartete.

"Du siehst aus als wärst du derjenige, der die schlechten Neuigkeiten bekommen hat, Jethro.", kommentierte er. Er hatte sich endlich besänftigen lassen nach Gibbs Rückkehr aus Mexiko, wenn gleich es eine Weile gedauert hatte, bis Gibbs und Duckys unbefangene Freundschaft fast wieder da, wo sie gewesen war.

"Er ist.", erwiderte Abby. Gibbs starrte sie wütend an, aber es war kein richtiges Feuer dahinter.

"Ich mag es nicht zu sehen wie meine Leute verletzt werden."

"Niemand wird Tony verletzen.", versprach Ducky, als ob er versuchen würde ein Kind zu beruhigen.

"Sie werden ihn nur schwängern mit dem Sperma von einem Mann, den er niemals getroffen hat, ihn das Baby haben lassen und es ihm dann wegnehmen. Welcher Teil dieser Situation wird ihn nicht verletzen?", verlangte Gibbs zu wissen.

"Du weißt die Gründe dahinter, Jethro.", brachte Ducky ein.

"Ich weiß.", stimmte Gibbs zu. "Das heißt, aber nicht das ich mit ihnen zustimme. Es ist nicht Tonys Schuld, dass er was auch immer diese Genmutation ist, hat. Es ist auch nicht seine Schuld, dass er sich entschieden hatte bis jetzt keine Kinder zu haben oder das die Regierung es zur Pflicht gemacht hat, das Menschen, die das Gen tragen, sich fortzupflanzen."

"Du trägst es.", sagte Abby plötzlich.

"Was?", fragte Gibbs gereizt.

"Du trägst das Gen."

"Ja, aber nur eins." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das Gesetz gilt nicht für mich, ich bin nur ein Träger."

"Du musst nur ein Träger sein, Jethro." Ducky schaltete sich bei Abbys Gedankengang ein.

"Für was?" Gibbs mochte es nicht wohin dies führte. Abby seufzte.

"Wenn Tony nicht von jemanden schwanger werden will, den er nicht einmal kennt, und das Baby nicht abgeben will, dann ist das einzige Kriterium, dass das Konzil auferlegen kann, das die Person, welche ihn schwängert, ein Träger ist."

"Du willst das ich ihn schwängere?", fragte Gibbs.

"Erzähl mir nicht, dass der Gedanke dir nicht schon gekommen ist, Gibbs." Abby zwinkerte ihm zu, den wütenden Blick, den sie erhielt, ignorierend. "Und sag mir nicht, dass du niemals darüber nachgedacht hast. Jeder will mit Tony schlafen, er hat diesen Effekt auf Menschen. Selbst heterosexuelle Typen wie McGee, und du bist nicht heterosexuell." Gibbs wütender Blick verzehnfachte sich. "Bi sein ist nicht heterosexuell.", antwortete Abby, ihn wieder so genau lesend. "Du bist bi, Tony ist bi, ihr beide seid seit Jahren scharf aufeinander. Mach es einfach." Sie grinste, ihre Zöpfe hüpften glücklich als sie die Lösung, die sie gefunden hat, feierte.

"Lust ist nicht unbedingt ein Wegbereiter für die Elternschaft, Abby.", tadelte Ducky. "Obwohl ihr Plan Vorteile hat, Jethro.", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Es ist keine gute Idee." Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Abby. "Du willst nicht sehen wie Tony verletzt wird. Du kannst ihm helfen nicht verletzt zu werden. Alles was ihr zwei machen müsst, ist das Fruchtbarkeitskonzil zu überzeugen, dass ihr seit einer Weile zusammen seid, schwängere Tony und voila!" Sie gab ihm eine kleine schwungvolle Bewegung. "Du und Tony befasst euch mit all dieser UST, die immer die Atmosphäre verseucht, jedes Mal wenn ihr umeinander rum seid, und das Konzil lässt Tony in Ruhe."

"Und wir haben ein Kind zusammen.", erinnerte Gibbs sie.

"Ja. Man denke nur daran wie süß ein kleines Gibbs-DiNozzo-Baby sein würde!" Sie grinste. "Deine Augen, sein Lächeln. Gut im Sport, gut mit Menschen. Gut in Allem! Du und Tony könntet das perfekte Kind hervorbringen!

"Jedes Kind, das durch diese Zwei hervorgebracht wird, würde auch unglaublich sarkastisch und stur wie ein Ochse sein.", fügte Ducky mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. "Was Abby vorschlägt ist sicherlich eine Option, aber es ist nicht etwas in das man leichtfertig eintritt wie du weißt, Jethro.", sagte er behutsam. "Du kannst dies Tony nicht anbieten außer, wenn du dir absolut sicher bist, es von ihm wegzunehmen wäre eine schreckliche Sache."

"Du hörst dich an als hätte er schon ja gesagt. Er zieht es vielleicht vor seine Chancen mit dem Konzil zu nutzen." Gibbs seufzte.

"Glaubst du wirklich der junge Anthony könnte für 8 Monate ein Kind tragen und es dann bereitwillig übergeben. Was der Konzil vorschlägt ist grausam, sowohl für Anthony als auch für das Kind. Was wir vorschlagen ist eine Bindung für den Rest eures Lebens." Seine Worte waren äußerst ernst. "Denkt darüber sorgfältig nach. Abby und ich werden zu niemanden ein Wort sagen. Lasst uns wissen was ihr jedoch entschieden habt, ihr werdet Hilfe brauchen, wenn ihr euch entscheidet es durchzuziehen."

Ende Teil 2


	3. Teil 3

**Wortanzahl:** 2072 Wörter

**Teil 3**

Ungeachtet von dem was Tony gesagt hatte, blickte Gibbs am nächsten Morgen trotzdem unruhig auf die Uhr, hoffend das sein Senior Agent sein Versprochen gehalten hatte nicht weg zulaufen. Als Tony aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, sah er aus als hätte er kaum geschlafen und er setzte sich schwerfällig an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Haben wir einen Fall bekommen?", fragte er Gibbs, beinahe hoffnungsvoll klingend. Gibbs schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er hatte letzte Nacht viel nachgedacht während er an seinem Boot gearbeitet hatte und der Gedanke ein Kind mit Tony zu haben, gefiel ihm immer mehr. Die Erinnerung an seine Tochter war immer noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis und obwohl er wusste, dass ein weiteres Kind niemals das er setzen könnte, was er verloren hatte, könnte es vielleicht die Schäden heilen die durch Kellys Tod entstanden waren. Nun musste er diese Idee nur noch Tony gegenüber ansprechen. Gibbs fand sich tatsächlich nervös fühlend wieder, dies war mehr als nur ein Heiratsantrag. Zusammen ein Leben zu erschaffen, war nicht etwas was ein Anwalt einige Jahre später wieder rückgängig machen kann.

„Hast du gestern das Konzil angerufen?", fragte Gibbs neugierig.

„Nein." Tony sah entschlossen auf seinen Computerbildschirm, obwohl Gibbs wusste, dass er gerade erst hoch fuhr. „Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten betrachtet."

„Wie viele Flugtickets hast du beinahe gekauft?"

„Vier.", gab Tony mit einem Seufzen zu. „Ich hörte, dass die Dominikanische Republik ein netter Ort zum Weglaufen ist."

„Und du hast den Vorteil, dass du die Sprache fließend sprichst." Gibbs nickte.

„Das auch.", sagte Tony fröhlich. „Leider hat mir jemand gedroht mich zu jagen und mir in den Arsch zu treten, wenn ich weg renne, darum stecke ich hier fest."

„Ich mache keine Drohungen, DiNozzo."

„Ich weiß, Boss. Darum bin ich noch hier."

„Eigentlich bist du es nicht."

„Was?" Tony sah verwirrt aus.

„Wir werden beide den Tag frei nehmen. Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu diskutieren.", erklärte Gibbs. „Hol dein Zeug, ich hab es mit der Direktorin geklärt."

„Du hast ihr gesagt worum es geht?", fragte Tony besorgt aussehend.

„Was denkst du den?", fragte Gibbs.

„Sorry, Boss." Tony sah zerknirscht aus. „Schau, mir geht es gut, ehrlich. Ich brauche dich nicht um mich zu babysitten. Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit als das zu tun was sie wollen."

„Das ist es worüber wir reden werden." Gibbs stand an DiNozzos Schreibtisch. „Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen, Tony, hol dein Zeug."

„Mach ich, Boss." Tony konnte sich nicht helfen als zu reagieren, wenn Gibbs diesen Ton in der Stimme nutzte und der ältere Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Gut, McGee, du bist hier." Gibbs nickte als sein jüngster Agent an seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte. „Du und Ziva werdet an diesen Cold Cases arbeiten. Tony und ich werden euch morgen sehen. Ich will nichts von euch hören, außer es gibt einen Notfall. Und damit meine ich, dass jemand sehr wichtiges stirbt oder etwas wird in die Luft gesprengt. Verstanden?"

„Na klar, Boss." McGee, zu seiner Ehre, gelang es seine Neugier ziemlich gut zu verstecken.

„Gehen wir.", forderte Gibbs und führt DiNozzo vor sich als hätte er Angst der jüngere Mann würde vielleicht abhauen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Tony als sie den Parkplatz erreichten. Gibbs hatte nicht wirklich so weit nachgedacht, bemerkte er, sich selbst verfluchend.

„Wohin willst du gehen, Tony?", fragte er. Tony sah verwirrt aus. „Schau, wir werden dies ausdiskutieren darum kannst du es genauso gut auch bequem haben." Tony runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn.

„Können wir zu dir gehen?", fragte er beinahe scheu.

„Sicher." Gibbs öffnete seine Autotür. „Ich werde dir folgen."

„Ich werde nicht weglaufen, Gibbs.", rief Tony als er sein eigenes Auto aufschloss. Gibbs hob einfach nur eine Augenbraue und stieg in sein Auto. 20 Minuten später hatten sie Gibbs Haus erreicht. Tony hatte ein paar Mal dort übernachtet als seine eigene Wohnung Reparaturen benötigt hatte, etwas was mehr als oft passierte. Tony mochte es sein Geld für teure Schuhe und Kleidung auszugeben, was nicht viel Geld für die Miete eines anständiges Wohnungskomplexes übrig ließ. Gibbs führte Tony ins Innere und ließ ihn Platz nehmen, während er für sie beide was zu trinken holte. Kaffee für sich selber, natürlich, und eine Flasche Wasser für Tony.

„Ich habe gestern mit Abby und Ducky darüber gesprochen.", fing Gibbs an. Tony seufzte. „Sie haben es erwartet, Tony. Wir alle haben es.", erinnerte Gibbs ihn.

„Jeder weiß es?", fragte Tony.

„Abby und Ducky tun es offensichtlich. Die Direktorin wird es wissen, wenn sie deine Akten überprüft, wobei wir beide wissen das sie es tut." Tony nickte. „Ziva weiß es wahrscheinlich, weil sie Dossiers (Ü/N: in etwa eine Sammlung von Dokumenten) über uns alle zusammengestellt hat. McGee..."

„Er weiß es.", sagte Tony leise.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?"

„Hatte nicht viel Wahl." Der jüngere Mann seufzte. „Während du in Mexiko warst, wurden die Dinge zu viel für mich. Ich habe nicht richtig auf mich selber aufgepasst, denke ich. Ich bekam Krämpfe und McGee flippte aus. Er wollte mich ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich ließ ihn Ducky holen und er gab mir eine Spritze. Ich musste es danach erklären."

„Ich wusste nichts darüber." Gibbs runzelte die Stirn. Er war überrascht, das nicht zumindest Abby es erwähnt hatte.

„Es ist nicht etwas das ich überall herum erzähle. Manche Leute haben negative Ansichten über... Menschen wie mich. Ich möchte kein Öl ins Feuer gießen in dem ich es so erscheinen lasse als ob ich mich nicht um mich selbst kümmern kann." Tony seufzte.

„Leute wie du?", fragte Gibbs behutsam. „Du bist nicht irgendein Freak, Tony."

„Das ist genau das, was ich bin, Gibbs. Eine Genmutation. Eine Anomalie."

„Eine, welche die Regierung verzweifelt versucht zu fördern.", erinnerte ihn Gibbs. „In so einem Maße, dass die UNO eine spezielle Klausel in die Menschenrechtsgesetze schrieb."

„Ja. Eine spezielle Klausel, die mich ausschließt, aus dem Schutz dem 95 % der Bevölkerung angeboten wird.", argumentierte Tony. „Männer, die Kinder gebären können, zählen im Grunde nicht als Mensch."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Tony." Gibbs runzelte die Stirn. „Die Fruchtbarkeit bei Frauen lässt nach, die Geburtenrate ist in den Industrieländern rückläufig. Die Förderung der Genmutation, welche Männern es erlaubt Kinder auszutragen, ist ein Weg diese Dinge zu bekämpfen."

„Auf welcher Seite bist du?", verlangte Tony auf einmal zu wissen.

„Ich bin auf niemanden Seite.", beruhigte Gibbs. „Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, hätte man diese spezielle Klausel nicht in die Menschenrechtsgesetze gepackt. Das sie erlauben, dich zu zwingen dies zu tun, ist nicht fair, aber sie erlauben es das du gezwungen wirst es zu tun und darauf wütend zu werden, wird dir nicht helfen."

„Ich habe ein Recht wütend zu sein."

„Du hast das Recht zu fühlen wie du fühlen willst, Tony.", stimmte Gibbs zu. „Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass du glaubst, dass der Besitz dieses Gens dich anders macht."

„Jeder andere glaubt dies."

„Menschen sind fasziniert davon.", stimmte Gibbs zu. „Weißt du, mein Vater hätte selbst Kinder bekommen können?"

„Ja, aber er nahm den einfachen Weg und nahm sich eine Frau, welche die harte Arbeit machte.", erwiderte Tony bitter. „Sorry, Boss." Er entschuldigte sich sobald er bemerkt hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich hab es nicht so meint."

„Ich weiß." Gibbs verzieh ihm leicht. „Was ich versuche zu sagen ist das niemand dich weniger wertschätzen wird, nur weil du Kinder ohne die Hilfe einer Frau austragen kannst. Wertschätzt du Ziva weniger nur weil sie ein Kind austragen kann?" Tony hob seine Augenbrauen und Gibbs lachte. „Okay, schlechtes Beispiel. Hat dein Dad es?"

„Oh nein, er ist ganz Mann.", antwortete Tony bitter und alles machte auf einmal Sinn für Gibbs.

„Er muss zumindest ein Träger sein.", kommentierte er.

„Ich denke." Tony zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich bin ein Träger. "

„Ich weiß." Tony lehnte sich zurück und damit gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Na und?"

„Also, ich habe mit Abby und Ducky über deine Situation geredet.", fing Gibbs wieder an. Tony lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Gibbs war wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen, wenn er sich etwas vorgenommen hatte.

„Und welchen genialen Plan haben sich diese beiden Störenfriede ausgedacht?", fragte er.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", fragte Gibbs. Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist ein Ermittler, Tony."

„Ich steh grad auf dem Schlauch."

„Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich ein Träger bin." Gibbs beobachtete wie der vertraute Blick der Erkenntnis über Tonys Gesicht flog und wie seine Augen sich weiteten.

„Sie sagen... sie sagen, du sollst... das wir sollten..." Tony stotterte ein wenig. „Ich kann dich nicht bitten dies zu tun, Boss."

„Was wäre, wenn ich sage ich will es?", fragte Gibbs leise.

„Was?" Nun sah Tony verwirrt aus. Gewöhnlicherweise irritierte Gibbs dieser Anblick, da es bedeutete das sein Senior Agent wahrscheinlich irgendwas verpasst hatte bei einem Fall, aber in diesem Augenblick war es eigentlich irgendwie süß.

„Es macht Sinn, Tony.", sagte Gibbs behutsam. „Der einzige Weg damit das Konzil zustimmt, dich nicht zu zwingen dich zu schwängern, ist, wenn du zustimmst es unter deinen eigenen Bedingungen zu machen. Weiter werden sie nur zustimmen, wenn die andere Person ein Träger ist, wie ich es bin. Wir müssen sie nur überzeugen, dass es keine kurzfristige Entscheidung ist, weil du den Brief bekommen hast der dir befiehlt dich bei ihnen zu melden."

„Und wie würden wir das machen?", fragte Tony mit müder Stimme.

„Es wäre ziemlich einfach." Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind beide sehr gut in Undercoverarbeit. Wir arbeiten nun seit einer langen Zeit zusammen und könnten jederzeit in diesem Zeitraum eine Beziehung angefangen haben."

„Wenn das Konzil zustimmt das du mich schwängerst, dann werden sie erwarten das ich hier einziehe.", warnte Tony.

„Wenn du mein Kind in dir trägst, gibt es sowieso keine Chance das du in diesem rattenverseuchten Höllenloch, dass du Wohnung nennst, bleibst.", erwiderte Gibbs. Tony brachte daraufhin sogar ein echtes Lächeln zustande.

„Es ist nicht so schlecht.", verteidigte er es lahm.

„Funktioniert der Fahrstuhl in dieser Woche?", fragte Gibbs, wohl wissend wie die Antwort sein würde. „Wie sieht es mit dem heißen Wasser aus? Ist der Strom immer noch so launisch?"

„Hab's begriffen." Tony seufzte, unfähig sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Warte bis du im 7. Monat schwanger bist. Das Nehmen von Treppen um in die 7. Etage zu kommen und kalt zu duschen wird dann nicht mehr lustig sein."

„Es ist auch jetzt nicht lustig.", korrigierte Tony. „Du hast immer noch nicht erklärt warum du das machen willst.", erinnerte er den älteren Mann, ihn direkt ansehend als wenn er es wagen sollte ihn anzulügen.

„Du weißt über Kelly."; sagte Gibbs leise. Es schmerzte nach wie vor etwas ihren Namen zu sagen. Tony nickte nur. „Ich weiß ein anderes Baby könnte sie nie ersetzen, aber..." Er brach ab und Tony nickte verständnisvoll. Gibbs wäre ein fantastischer Vater. Er wäre in jedes seiner Kinder, die er hat, vernarrt ohne sie zu verziehen, ihnen die Kraft gebend die zu sein, die sie sein wollen, aber sie wissen lassend, das er immer für sie da sei. In etwa so wie er auch sein Team behandelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die richtige Person dafür bin, Boss.", brachte Tony zittrig an. Er konnte nicht lügen, wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Gibbs sein Bestes tat um ehrlich zu sein. „Ich werde ein entsetzlicher Vater sein. Du weißt wie schrecklich ich mit Kindern umgehe und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung über sie."

„Die meisten Leute haben keine bis sie eigene Kinder haben.", beruhigte ihn Gibbs. „Und andere Leute Kinder sind immer absolut schrecklich." Er lächelte etwas, als er sich an manche von Kellys Schulfreunden erinnerte. „Ich kenne dich, Tony. Du gibst immer dein Bestes in allem was du tust. Wenn du zulässt, dass das Konzil dich schwängert, wirst du das Baby zu ihren Bedingungen austragen und dann werden sie es dir wegnehmen. Denkst du wirklich du kannst damit umgehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Tony. „Ich denke einfach nur nicht, das ich mit einem... einem Baby umgehen kann."

„Du wärst damit nicht alleine, Tony.", versicherte ihm Gibbs. „Ich bin bei jedem Schritt auf diesem Weg dabei. Und kannst du dir vorstellen wie glücklich Abby sein würde eine Tante zu werden?"

„Gott, wenn wir ein Mädchen haben, nimmt sie sie mit um ihre Ohren stechen zu lassen und dann drehst du durch." Tony lachte. „Ich kann es genau vor mir sehen. Der dritte Weltkrieg in der Vorstadt." Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Ist es dir ernst damit?", versicherte er sich.

„Denkst du ich hätte es vorgeschlagen, wenn ich es nicht durchdacht hätte?"

Ende Teil 3


	4. Teil 4

**Wortanzahl:** 2278 Wörter

**Teil 4**

"Wo ist Gibbs?" Abby schlenderte in das Großraumbüro.

"Bei der Direktorin.", murmelte Tony ohne von dem Fall aufzublicken, den er gerade durchschaute.

"Er vergeudet keine Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Wir müssen früher oder später die Nachricht überbringen." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt erschien als eine genauso gute Zeit es zu tun wie jede andere."

"Welche Nachricht?", fragte Ziva misstrauisch. Tony seufzte und blickte von Abby zu McGee. McGee wurde schon informiert über die List, da er nur ein guter Lügner war, wenn er wusste was los war. Obwohl Gibbs Ziva mit seinem Leben vertraute, vertraute er nicht ihrer Loyalität, wenn es zur Wahl zwischen Tony oder der Direktorin kam und er wusste genau, dass die Direktorin nicht die Lüge, die er und Tony versuchten als Wahrheit darzustellen, unterstützen würde. Da dies der Fall war, tat Gibbs sein möglichstes um die Direktorin zu überzeugen, dass er und Tony ein Paar wurden kurz nachdem Gibbs zum NCIS zurück gekehrt war. Das bedeutete das Ziva die gleiche Sache glauben musste.

"Du weißt vom Brief, den ich früher in dieser Woche bekommen habe?", fragte Tony. Ziva nickte. "Es war vom Mpreg-Konzil. Du weißt was das ist, richtig?"

"Ich bin damit vertraut.", erwiderte Ziva, deutlich etwas gekränkt von DiNozzo wegen seiner Andeutung, dass sie vielleicht über etwas ignorant sei. "Und die Gesetzgebung.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Ja, nun gut, ich werde in zwei Monaten 35, darum wollen sie nun wissen wie kurz davor ich bin einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben zu bekommen oder ob sie es für mich tun müssen.", erklärte Tony. Ziva schüttelte ihren Kopf bei dieser Begrifflichkeit.

"Und wie kurz davor bist du?"

"Verdammt viel näher als er war bevor Gibbs aus Mexiko zurückkam.", sagte Abby mit einem breiten Grinsen. Tony versuchte sie wütend anzustarren, aber bald kam ein Lächeln zu Tage.

"Du sagst, du und Gibbs..." Ziva blickte ungläubig. Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und ging hinüber zu Zivas Schreibtisch.

"Komm schon, was hast du den gedacht wofür all diese Kopfnüsse waren?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. "Das ist Gibbs Form von Vorspiel." Er lachte. Gibbs tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und schlug ihm auf seinen Hinterkopf. Tony drehte sich um und knurrte spielerisch, was Gibbs tatsächlich zum Lachen brachte. Ziva sah verwundert aus. "Wir sind auf der Arbeit, Jethro.", ermahnte Tony mit einem Grinsen. "Ich meine Boss." Er korrigierte sich als Gibbs _Den Blick_ an ihn richtete.

"Natürlich meinst du es.", stimmte Gibbs zu.

"Du und Tony werdet ein Baby haben?", fragte Ziva ungläubig.

"Sag es ein wenig lauter, Ziva. Ich denke die Leute in der Empfangshalle haben es nicht richtig verstanden." Tony starrte sie wütend an. Sie zuckte entschuldigend.

"Wir müssen das Konzil treffen.", beantwortete Gibbs ihre Frage. "Aber, wenn alles gut läuft, dann ja, wir werden ein Baby haben." Er gab Tony einen sanften Blick bevor er sich erinnerte wo er war und er seine Gefühle ordnungsgemäß zurückhielt. Ziva sah einfach nur verwirrt aus, während Abby glücklich auf ihren Fersen wippte und McGee saß ruhig an seinem Arbeitsplatz, während er beobachtete wie die Szene vor ihm sich entwickelte. Er wusste es besser als bei so einer Sache ohne Aufforderung mitzumachen. Wenn er nichts sagte, geriet er auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Das ist bescheuert.", beschwerte sich Tony. Abby gab ihm nur einen verärgerten Blick. "Komm schon, Abs. Ich arbeite jetzt seit fünf Jahren mit Gibbs. Ich kenne ihn. Außerdem werden sie mich nicht nach seinem Geburtsdatum fragen oder wie er sein Steak gebraten mag. Sie werden eher Fragen über den Altersunterschied und die Tatsache, dass er schon einmal verheiratet war, stellen."

"Tony hat wahrscheinlich recht, Abby." Gibbs steckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche heraus. "So sehr es mir auch weh tut dies zu sagen.", fügte er hinzu bevor er wieder verschwand. Tony grinste nur.

"Fein." Abby seufzte. "Dann erzähl mir etwas über diese Dinge."

"Wir haben dies schon geübt." Gibbs kam wieder zurück in das Zimmer, dieses Mal einen Platz neben Tony nehmend.

"Ihr habt?", fragte sie.

"Hast du Gibbs jemals als unvorbereitet gekannt?", fragte Tony. Abby lachte und stand auf. Tony begleitete sie zur Tür.

"Ich will einfach nur das es gut laufen wird. Mein Herz hängt einfach daran ein Baby von euch beiden zu bekommen."

"Du bist nicht die Einzige.", antworte Tony leise und lächelte ein wenig.

"Es wird schon gut werden.", versprach sie, sich vor lehnend um seine Wange zu küssen. "Du kannst sie besinnungslos verzaubern mit deinen Charme bis sie ihren Verstand verloren haben und Gibbs jagt ihnen so eine Angst ein bis sie die Papiere unterschreiben. Rufst du mich an?"

"Sicher.", versprach Tony. Plötzlich umarmte sie ihn und verschwand dann. "Sie wird jedes Mal wenn ich sie sehe verrückter." Tony grinste und nahm wieder seinen Platz bei Gibbs ein, der nur seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln schüttelte. Abby hätte die Bemerkung wahrscheinlich als Kompliment aufgenommen.

"Bist du okay?", fragte er.

"Nervös.", gab Tony zu.

"Ich auch." Gibbs seufzte. Tony sah überrascht aus wegen seiner Ehrlichkeit. "Wir müssen sehr viel ehrlich mit einander sein, wenn wir ein Kind zusammen haben werden, Tony." Gibbs seufzte, den jüngeren Mann leicht lesend.

"Ich weiß." Tony nickte. "Was ist, wenn sie eine Frage haben die wir nicht beantworten können?", fragte er leise.

"Werden sie nicht. Ihr Hauptziel ist es für dich ein Kind zu bekommen. Wenn wir ihnen einen Großteil der Arbeit für sie abnehmen, werden sie sich nicht beklagen.", versicherte Gibbs den jüngeren Mann. "Sie haben schon meine Blutprobe, so wissen sie das ich ein Träger bin. Deine Untersuchung zeigt ihnen das du fruchtbar bist. Sie wollen nur sehen wo das Baby leben würde und überprüfen das ich kein Typ bin den du auf der Straße gefunden hast."

"Ich sehe den Sinn darin nicht. Wenn wir uns gerade erst auf der Straße getroffen hätten, würde ich dich immer noch verdammt viel besser kennen als die Spender, die sie planen zu nutzen." Tony seufzte und erstarrte dann als ein Klopfen von der Tür zu hören war.

"Komm schon." Gibbs zog ihn hoch auf seine Füße. "Los geh schon."

"Es ist dein Haus.", grummelte Tony, nichtsdestotrotz zur Tür gehend. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem strahlendem Lächeln, den Mann und die Frau hineinführend.

"Mr. DiNozzo?", überprüften sie.

"Bitte nennen sie mich Tony.", bat er. "Wenn die Leute Mr. DiNozzo sagen, sehe ich über meine Schulter nach meinen Vater." Sie nickten und schüttelten seine Hand als sie sich als Jack Barns und Colleen Pritchard vorstellten. Gibbs gesellte sich zu ihnen ins Eingangshalle und Tony beendete die Vorstellungen bevor er die Besucher durch das Wohnzimmer des Hauses führte.

Der Zweck von Abbys Besuch war gewesen den selten genutzten Raum bewohnt aussehend zu lassen, etwas worin sie sich übertroffen hatte. Der Überwurf und die Kissen auf dem Sofas machen den Raum einladend. Der weiche Teppich vor dem Feuer sprach von gemütlichen Nächten davor und sie hatte es geschafft einige Fotos zu finden, die Gibbs ihr erlaubte aufzustellen, einschließlich eines das ihn, Tony und Kate auf einer Veranstaltung oder so was zeigte. Gibbs brachte Tassen mit Kaffee für ihre Besucher und sich selber und Wasser für Tony mit, bevor er schließlich Platz neben den jüngeren Mann nahm.

"Tony hat uns gerade von Ihrer Reise nach Mexiko erzählt." Colleen lächelte reizend. Tony kämpfte den Drang nieder die rothaarige Frau wütend anzustarren. Gibbs nickte.

"Ich brauchte etwas Zeit weg.", stimmte er zu.

"Waren Sie schwer verletzt?"

"Ich war für eine kurze Weile in einem Koma.", erwiderte er. "Als ich aufwachte, erinnerte ich mich für ein paar Tage an nichts aus den letzten 15 Jahren. Ich musste weg um meinen Kopf freizubekommen nachdem ich mich endlich erinnerte." Er ließ sich nicht über die Ereignisse im NCIS aus, die tatsächlich zu seinem selbst auferlegten Exil geführt hatte.

"Was ließ Sie zurückkommen?", fragte Jack.

"Arbeit.", gab Gibbs mir einem ironischen Lächeln zu.

"Nicht Tony?"

"Warum glauben Sie den das ich nach Mexiko weggerannt bin? Erkennen das du Gefühle für einen Mann hast... Es war etwas mit dem ich handelte in dem ich nicht darüber nachdachte. Nachdem ich aus dem Koma erwachte und es alles zu mir zurückkam... Es war nicht etwas, das ich erwartet hatte.", gab er zu.

"Beziehungen zwischen Trägern und Männern, die Kinder tragen können, sind nicht in den Streitkräften verboten.", erinnerte ihn Colleen.

"In der Theorie.", stimmte Gibbs mit einem Lächeln zu. "Es brauchte etwas um sich daran zu gewöhnen."

"Also kamen Sie wegen der Arbeit zurück?", fragte Jack. Gibbs nickte. "Warum blieben Sie?"

"Weil ich endlich herausfand, dass es keinen Sinn hat mich selbst zu bestrafen für etwas das ich nie hatte. Könnte genauso gut versuchen es zu bekommen und schauen was daraus wird." Gibbs lächelte schief. "Tony ist der Grund warum ich blieb."

"Wann sind Sie zurückgekommen?"

"Vor etwa sechs Monaten. Es dauerte ein paar Wochen Tony wissen zu lassen warum ich in der Nähe blieb.", räumte er ein.

"Es ist unser fünfmonatiges Jubiläum am Sonntag.", meldete sich Tony begeistert. Abby hatte sich einen komplizierten Zeitstahl ausgedacht.

"Wissen eure Kollegen von eurer Beziehung?", fragte Colleen neugierig.

"Die Mitglieder unseres Teams wissen es." Tony nickte. "Und wir haben der Direktorin vor ein paar Wochen davon erzählt. Sie braucht Zeit um Notfallpläne zu machen, wenn ich schwanger werde. Ich werde wahrscheinlich für Schreibtischdienst eingeteilt, sobald ich empfangen habe." Er rümpfte seine Nase und Gibbs seufzte ein wenig.

"Zu deinem eigenen Besten.", erinnerte er Tony.

"Ich weiß." Tony grinste wieder. "Es ist nicht erlaubt Arbeitsgeber zu diskriminieren, wenn ein Träger und ein Mpreg in einer Beziehung sind." Er ignorierte die Art wie die zwei Konzilmitglieder zusammen zuckten als er den Slangausdruck nutzte, den sie verzweifelt versuchten zu tilgen. "Und es gibt nichts in unseren Verträgen das es uns verbietet in einer Beziehung zu sein." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Es ist kein Problem. Wir haben nur niemanden nichts gesagt, weil es privat ist." Die beiden Besuchen nickten ihr Verständnis.

"Seit ihr wegen dem Altersunterschied zwischen euch beiden besorgt?", fragte Jack, einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nehmend. Tony bemerkte, dass der Kerl einen guten Interviewer beim NCIS machen würde, so beiläufig war die Frage.

"10 Jahre ist keine große Sache.", erwiderte Tony, seinen Tonfall genauso lässig klingend lassend. "Michael Douglas ist 25 Jahre älter als Catherine Zeta Jones." Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln. "Was?", fragte Tony als ihre Besucher leise kicherten.

"Sie waren schon einige Male vorher verheiratet.", kommentierte Colleen an Gibbs gerichtet. Tony schnaubte bei der Verwendung des Wortes einige und Gibbs stieß ihn leicht an. "Warum haben diese Ehen nicht geklappt?"

"Er sitzt hier, versuchend euch zu überzeugen ihn ein Kind mit einem Mann haben zu lassen.", erinnerte Tony sie bevor Gibbs antworten konnte. "Musst du wirklich fragen warum seine Ehen mit Frauen nicht geklappt haben?"

"Ich denke nicht.", gab Colleen mit einem Lächeln zu. "Sie haben jedoch keine weiteren Kinder?", fragte sie Gibbs. Tony wurde still.

"Ich hatte eins.", erwiderte Gibbs. "Mit meiner ersten Frau. Sie wurden beide in einem Autounfall getötet." Tony war überrascht das Gibbs ihnen das erzählte.

"Es tut mir leid das zu hören.", sagte Colleen leise. Gibbs nickte nur.

Die Vier von ihnen plauderten noch für eine Weile weiter, darüber wo sie leben würden, ob Tony weiter arbeiten würde und auch über den Konzilwunsch, dass Tony kurz nach seinem 35. Geburtstag, was nun nicht einmal einen Monat entfernt war, wenn nicht sogar schon vorher, empfangen würde.

Gibbs zeigte ihnen die Tür nach etwa einer Stunde und einer halben, nachdem sie gekommen waren. Er stockte etwas als sie dabei waren sich zu verabschieden.

"Hört zu.", sagte er leise. "Ich weiß, wir sind vielleicht nicht die idealen Kandidaten für ein Kind." Er lächelte schief. "Und wenn ihr euch entscheidet, ihr wollt immer noch das Tony ein Kind von einem Spender austrägt, will ich nur das ihr wisst, das ich bei ihm bleiben werde.", versicherte er sie. "Ich denke nur nicht das es fair ist ihm all diese ... all diese Arbeit von Schwangerschaft und Geburt durchstehen zu lassen und dann ihm das Kind abgeben lassen."

"Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie sich viel um ihn sorgen.", sagte Colleen leise. "Unsere Empfehlung an dem Konzil wird es sein, dass es euch beiden erlaubt sein soll ein Kind natürlich zu empfangen.", versicherte sie ihm, während ihr Partner seine Zustimmung nickte. Gibbs ließ die Luft raus, von der er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie anhielt. "Aber ich habe Ihnen das nicht gesagt.", warnte sie.

"Ich verstehe." Gibbs nickte.

"Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen melden."

"Danke schön". Gibbs brachte sie raus bevor er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Haben sie irgendwas gesagt?", fragte er. Gibbs, für einen grausamen Moment, dachte daran sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, bevor er realisierte wie viel Spaß Abby haben würde ihn zu quälen, wenn sie jemals herausfand das er dies Tony angetan hatte.

"Sie sagten, dass ihre Empfehlung für den Rat sein wird, dass wir natürlich empfangen dürfen. Sie werden sich in ein paar Tagen melden."

"Wirklich?" Tony grinste und stand auf. "Abby wird begeistert sein." Er wippte etwas auf seinen Fußballen. "Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Boss?", fragte er und sein Lächeln wurde etwas dunkler.

"Was?", fragte Gibbs.

"Wir werden Sex haben."

"Das ist die Art wie das funktioniert.", stimmte Gibbs zu.

"Und du weißt wie man sagt, dass Empfängnis wahrscheinlich nicht beim ersten Mal klappt?"

"Ja?"

"Nun, das hört sich vielleicht etwas verzwickt an." Tony grinste, näher an Gibbs tretend, seine Augen verführerisch halb schließend. "Und wie ich zu Abby sagte, du magst es nicht für etwas unvorbereitet zu tun. Ich denke wir sollten üben."

"Üben?", fragte Gibbs, sich ein Lächeln verkneifend. Tony war unverbesserlich.

"Ja."

"Bietest du dich mir an, DiNozzo?"

"War ich zu subtil darüber?", fragte Tony. Gibbs lachte immer noch als Tony ihn küsste.

Ende Teil 4


	5. Teil 5

**Wortanzahl:** 1360 Wörter

**Teil 5**

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte McGee ängstlich.

"Timmy, wenn du wirklich das fragen musst, dann muss Gibbs dir öfter eine Kopfnuss verpassen.", spottete Abby.

"Was?" McGee entfernte sich vorsichtig aus Gibbs Reichweite.

"Tony trägt sein Knutschfleck-Hemd." Abby grinste.

"Knutschfleck-Hemd?", fragte McGee.

"Ja. Er trägt immer nur dann Rollkragen, wenn er ein gutes Date hatte und du weißt Gibbs ist der Typ der sein Territorium markiert." Sie grinste. Gibbs seufzte, während Tony einfach nur lachte. "Sie sagten ja", überprüfte sie.

"Wir haben diesen Morgen den Anruf bekommen.", stimmte Tony zu.

"Wow, ihr müsst wirklich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben.", kommentierte Abby als Ziva sich zu ihnen an Gibbs Schreibtisch gesellte, wo sie sich versammelt hatten. "Sie brauchen gewöhnlich eine Woche um ihre Entscheidung zu fällen."

"Ihr habt die Erlaubnis des Konzils bekommen?", fragte Ziva neugierig. Tony nickte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie lächelte glücklich. "Du wirst ein wundervollen Vater sein.", sagte sie zu Gibbs. Er nickte und versuchte sein Grinsen zu verstecken, dass heraus brechen wollte. Er täuschte jedoch niemanden richtig.

"Was ist mit mir?", verlangte Tony zu wissen.

"Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein.", erwiderte Ziva, bevor sie zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch schlenderte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony blickte nervös auf den kleinen Stab, der das Potenzial hatte sein Leben zu verändern. Er und Gibbs hatten ihr Versprechen an dem Konzil gehalten es wenigstens zu versuchen und vor Tonys Geburtstag zu empfangen, der in wenigen Tagen war. Nach dem "Üben" für zwei Wochen hatten sie sich mit ganzem Herzen dem Versuch gewidmet zu empfangen, was in einem Höhepunkt Wochenende voll Liebemachens endete, dass sie beide erschöpft zurückließ. Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem sie angefangen hatten zu versuchen zu empfangen und es war Gibbs der zögernd vorschlug, dass Tony einen Test machte um zu sehen, ob sie Erfolg hatten. Sie würden am nächsten Morgen nach einem seltenem ungestörtem Wochenende zur Arbeit zurückkehren und Gibbs wollte wissen, ob er uneingeschränkt Tony in alle Situationen schicken konnte oder ob es nötig war seine Aufgaben einzuschränken.

Gibbs wartete ungeduldig draußen vor der Tür, nachdem Tony sich geweigert hatte ihn hereinzulassen, während er den Test machte.

"Ich habe dich schon vorher pinkeln gesehen, DiNozzo.", hatte Gibbs in seiner Verzweiflung kommentiert.

"Nicht dieses Mal." Tony hatte die Tür vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

Er zählte die Sekunden langsam in seinem Kopf, nicht sicher mit welchem Ergebnis er zufriedener wäre.

"Tony." Gibbs klopfte leise an die Tür. "Was sagt es?"

"Es ist blau.", erwiderte Tony.

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, du bist derjenige mit den Beipackzettel." Es gab ein kurzes Rascheln von Papier als Gibbs die Beipackzettel ausklappte um nach den Ergebnissen zu sehen. Tony öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Tür um zu sehen wie Gibbs zu ihm hoch sah mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Es ist positiv.", sagte er leise.

"Ja?"

"Ja."

"Cool."

"Ja.", stimmte Gibbs lächelnd zu. Er lehnte sich zu Tony um ihn zu küssen, etwas was dieser glücklich akzeptierte. "Schreibtischdienst morgen.", warnte Gibbs als sie zusammen in die Küche gingen, nachdem sie sich des Schwangerschaftstest entledigt hatten.

"Nicht ganz.", argumentierte Tony.

"Nein.", stimmte Gibbs zu. "Ich hab es mit der Direktorin diskutiert. Du kriegst vier Monate begrenzten Dienst, zwei Monate mit beschränktem und wenn du dich immer noch danach fühlst zur Arbeit zu kommen , wirst du im Büro Schreibtischdienst haben.", zählte er auf.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit ihr darüber geredet hast." Tony runzelte etwas die Stirn.

"Sie musste wissen, ob ich einen neuen Agenten vorübergehend brauche." Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern. "Leute mögen es nicht mir ihre zu leihen."

"Weil du dich entweder weigerst sie zurück zu geben oder du hast sie kaputt gemacht." Tony grinste.

"Dich habe ich nie zerbrochen."

"Du hast mich aber auch nie zurück gegeben."

"Wahr. Ich habe nicht den Punkt darin gesehen dir es zu sagen bis es notwendig war.", erklärte Gibbs.

"Es ist in Ordnung." Tony zuckte die Achseln. "Ich muss einen Arzttermin machen um das Ergebnis zu bestätigen, bevor wir es irgendjemanden erzählen.", warnte er Gibbs.

"Du kannst dir den Nachmittag morgen frei nehmen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony lehnte sich gegen die kühlen Fliesen von Gibbs Hauptbadezimmer, krampfhaft schluckend und den Zwang unterdrückend sich zu übergeben.

"Es ist nichts mehr drin außer dir.", sprach er müde zu seinem Bauch. Gibbs wischte seinen Mund sanft mit einem kühlen Tuch ab und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Tony nahm es, aber machte keinerlei Versuch sich zu bewegen.

"Du wirst dich besser fühlen, sobald du dir deinen Mund ausgewaschen hast.", sagte Gibbs sanft, Tony auf seine Knie helfend um das Wasser in die Schüssel zu spucken. Er schloss den Deckel der Toilette und spülte sie, bevor er Tony half aufzustehen und führte ihn in das Schlafzimmer. "Besser?", fragte er, den jüngeren Mann vorsichtig auf das Bett setzend. Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf und versteckte sein Gesicht in Gibbs Nacken als der ältere Mann sich neben ihn setzte.

"Ich fühle mich schrecklich.", beschwerte er sich. "Ich fühle mich schon so seit drei Wochen." Er seufzte.

"Ducky sagte das es bald nachlassen sollte." Gibbs streichelte sein Haar sanft.

"Ja, entweder das oder ich werde es während der ganzen Schwangerschaft haben.", murrte Tony. "Mir wird immer übel, ich werde fett, ich bin die ganze Zeit müde und ich fühle mich schrecklich." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und Gibbs schätzte er kämpfte gegen Tränen, obwohl er immer noch nicht Tonys Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Es wird besser werden.", versprach Gibbs. "Wir haben den Ultraschall in ein paar Wochen um uns darauf zu freuen."

"Du denkst es wird okay sein?", fragte Tony.

"Es gibt keinen Grund warum nicht.", versicherte Gibbs ihn. "Morgenübelkeit ist normal, es bedeutet nicht, dass etwas falsch ist. Du bist müde, weil dein Körper hart arbeitet und du fühlst dich schrecklich wegen deiner Hormone. Willkommen zu den Hoch und Tiefs einer Schwangerschaft."

"Hatte deine Frau Morgenübelkeit?", fragte Tony zögernd.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Gibbs seufzte. "Ich war bei dem größten Teil der Schwangerschaft nicht dabei. Ich kam 15 Minuten zu spät um die Geburt zu sehen."

"Du wirst bei dieser Geburt dabei sein.", sagte ihm Tony bestimmt. "Oder ich schneide dir deine Eier ab und lasse sie Abby als Weihnachtsdekoration nutzen."

"Hormone." Gibbs seufzte leise. Tony lachte etwas. "Ich werde dabei sein.", versprach Gibbs. "Keine wilden Pferde könnten mich fernhalten."

"Es ist eher wildes Navy-Personal, dass dazu neigt in den Weg zu kommen.", erinnerte Tony ihn.

"Ich werde dort sein, Tony. Ich werde nicht eine einzige Sekunde verpassen." 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich bin so aufgeregt!" Abby hibbelte auf den Ballen ihrer Füße.

"Das kann ich sehen." Gibbs seufzte.

"Wie viele Caf-Pows hat er dir heute gegeben?", fragte Tony. "Nichts für ungut, Abs, aber du machst mich verrückt." Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren mit ihrem Herumgehampel vor ihm.

"Aber du wirst heute deinen ersten Ultraschall haben!", erinnerte sie ihn. "Wir werden endlich diesen kleinen Sauger sehen."

"Nenn ihn nicht Sauger, Abby.", rügte Gibbs sie.

"Es ist vielleicht ein Mädchen, Boss.", erinnerte ihn McGee mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich kümmere mich nicht darum was es ist.", erwiderte Tony. "Ich wünsche mir nur das es nicht so schnell wachsen würde." Er war bestürzt herauszufinden das sein liebster Desingeranzug ihn nicht mehr komfortabel um die Mitte herum passte.

"Du bist in der 12 Woche, Tony. Du sollst einen kleinen Bauch haben.", versicherte McGee ihm.

"Das ist mehr als ein Bauch.", beschwerte sich Tony. "Es ist all das Essen mit dem Gibbs mich füttert."

"Du isst nun gesünder als du es für Jahre getan hast.", argumentierte Gibbs. "Hör auf dich zu beschweren und geh zurück zur Arbeit. Ich brauche den Bericht, bevor wir gehen." 

"Bin dabei, Boss." Tony seufzte und tapste weg zu seinem Computer.

"War dir an diesem Morgen übel?", fragte Abby plötzlich.

"Nein.", erwiderte Tony ohne hochzusehen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund für eine weitere Frage.

"Seine Morgenübelkeit dauerte nur ein paar Wochen, Abs. Ducky sagte, er sollte nun das überwunden haben.", erzählte Gibbs ihr. "Geh herunter in das Labor und arbeite oder er wird hohen Blutdruck haben, wenn wir zum Ultraschall gehen und dann muss er sich frei nehmen von der Arbeit.", warnte er.

"Gut." Abby seufzte. "Aber ich will das Bild morgen als Erste sehen.", bestand sie.

"Die Erste.", versprach Tony mit einem Grinsen.

Ende Teil 5


	6. Teil 6

**Ü/N: **Doris - Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Freut mich, dass dir die FF und meine Übersetzung gefällt. Links zu den Originalen aller meiner Übersetzungen sind auf meiner Homepage zu finden. Bei dieser FF musst du einfach nur den Tag "Series: Movement towards Life" anklicken oder den Tag "Mpreg." Hoffe das Original gefällt dir auch. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 2279 Wörter  
_

**Teil 6**

"Hör auf zu flirten." Gibbs starrte Tony wütend an.

"Mache ich doch gar nicht.", erwiderte Tony unschuldig, seufzend als Gibbs darauf bestand ihm auf den Untersuchungstisch zu helfen.

"Du machst es." Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Kann mir nicht helfen, Boss." Tony grinste. "Ich meine nichts dabei.", versicherte er dem älteren Mann. Gibbs seufzte als die Krankenschwester den Raum betrat und Tony befahl seine Hose zu öffnen.

"Alles was du musstest war zu fragen." Tony lachte. Die junge Krankenschwester schüttelte nur ihren Kopf mit einem Lächeln und gab Gibbs einen mitfühlenden Blick.

"Dies wird etwas kalt sein.", warnte die Schwester als sie etwas Gel auf Tonys Bauch verteilte. Er zuckte etwas zusammen, aber gewöhnte sich schnell als sie den Bildschirm neben das Bett schob und anfing die Ultraschall-Sonde über seinen Bauch zu schieben. Ein Herzschlag war deutlich erkennbar. Gibbs lächelte als Tony seine Hand griff, überrascht als Tony plötzlich die Stirn runzelte.

"Soll es ein Echo geben?", fragte der jüngere Mann. Gibbs hörte überrascht zu und erkannte das Tony recht hatte, es gab den schwachen Klang eines anderen Herzschlages. "Da ist nichts falsch mit dem Herz, richtig?"

"Warten sie einen Moment." Sie lächelte beruhigend, aber Tony griff Gibbs Hand immer stärker. "Na bitte." Die zwei Männer beobachteten erstaunt als eine zweite Form auf dem Monitor erschien. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Herren. Ihr werdet Zwillinge haben."

"Gott sei Dank." Tony seufzte. "Ich dachte, ich wäre nur fett." Erneut konnte Gibbs nicht anders als zu lachen, Tony schien oft diesen Effekt auf ihn zu haben. Die Krankenschwester lächelte ebenfalls.

"Ich werde einige Bilder für Sie auszudrucken." Sie lächelte warm. "Dann können Sie gehen und dem Arzt die guten Nachrichten erzählen."

"Gibt es weitere Gesundheitsrisiken bei Zwillingen?", fragte Gibbs als Tony das Gel von seinem Bauch abwischte, bevor er seine Hose wieder zu machte.

"Ein paar.", gab die Schwester zu. "Aber der Doktor wird diese Dinge mit dir diskutieren.", versprach sie. Sie führte die Zwei zu dem Büro des Arztes nach dem sie ein kurzes Gespräch mit diesem hatte. "Ich werde sie in zwei Monaten für den nächsten Scan sehen.", versprach sie.

"Das ist ein Date." Tony grinste. Die junge Krankenschwester rollte ihre Augen in Gibbs Richtung.

"Sie haben ihre liebe Not mit diesem hier."

"Ich weiß." Er lächelte schief und sie beobachtete amüsiert wie er Tony in Richtung eines Stuhls steuerte, beobachtend wie der jüngere Mann dies mit geduldiger Aufmerksamkeit erlaubte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Der Arzt, ein Mann in etwa Gibbs Alter, strahlte sie glücklich an. Tony grinste zurück. "Die Schwester hat mit ein paar der Aufnahmen gezeigt und beide Babys scheinen absolut gesund zu sein. Es gibt bei jeder Schwangerschaft Risiken.", warnte er. "Und Zwillinge zu tragen, erhöht die Risiken etwas. Allerdings sind ihre Zwillinge fraternal und es besteht weniger Gefahr für sie und die Babys in diesen Fällen."

"Fraternal?" Tony sah verwirrt aus.

"Nicht identisch.", erklärte Gibbs ruhig.

"Genau." Der Arzt nickte. "Identische Zwillinge sind das Resultat von einem Ei, welches sich in zwei teilt. Fraternale Zwillinge sind das Resultat von zwei Eiern, welche zur gleichen Zeit befruchtet wurden. Als ein Resultat entwickeln sich die Babys unterschiedlich und manche der Risiken, welche involviert bei identischen Zwillinge sind, ergeben sich nicht.

"Gut." Gibbs nickte.

"Die Chancen stehen gut, dass die Schwangerschaft etwas kürzer als geplant sein wird. Männliche Schwangerschaften dauern in der Regel um die 34 oder 35 Wochen, ca. 4 Wochen kürzer als bei der weiblichen Tragezeit. Bei Zwillingen sollten wir die Geburt um die 30 oder 32 Woche erwarten."

"Gibt es Risiken das die Babys nicht die normale Schwangerschaftsdauer ausgetragen werden?" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn.

"Nein.", versicherte der Doktor sie. "Die Genmutation, die es Tony erlaubt Kinder zu tragen, beschleunigt auch die Tragzeit. Die Babys werden um die 20te Schwangerschaftswoche herum lebensfähig sein und bei der 30ten sind sie vollständig geformt und es gibt wenige Probleme mit Babys die in diesem Stadium der Schwangerschaft geboren werden.", versicherte er sie. Gibbs nickte, sich leicht zurücksetzend. Tony wusste, dass Gibbs alle diese Fragen am nächsten Tag Ducky stellen würde. Er blieb still, die Tatsache, dass er Zwillinge trug langsam begreifend.

Nach dem sie noch eine kurze Zeit länger mit dem Arzt gesprochen hatten, machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zu Gibbs Auto.

"Zwillinge.", sagte Tony leise als sie Gibbs Haus erreichten, welcher beinahe die ganze Zeit während der Fahrt still gewesen war.

"Ja.", stimmte Gibbs zu.

"Was zur Hölle soll ich mit zwei Babys machen?", fragte er.

"Die gleiche Sache wie das was du mit einem machst, Tony. Kümmere dich um sie. Liebe sie."

"Was wäre, wenn ich nicht weiß wie?"

"Es kommt natürlich."

"Vielleicht für dich."

"Nun, dann ist es gut, dass du ein schneller Lerner bist." Gibbs lächelte, die Vordertür aufschließend und Tony hineinscheuchend. Der jüngere Mann hielt auf einmal an.

"Denkst du ich sollte es meinen Eltern erzählen?", fragte er leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Tony." Gibbs nahm sanft seinen Arm und führte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer bis sie beide auf dem Sofa saßen, Tonys Kopf ruhend auf Gibbs Schulter. "Sie wissen das du 35 bist."

"Sie haben mir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk geschickt." Tony nickte.

"Ja?", fragte Gibbs, versuchend nicht zu klingen als wäre er zu neugierig. Tony hatte dies nicht erwähnt.

"Ja. Ich tauschte es für einen Kredit." Tony grinste. "Hab mir gedacht wir könnten etwas für das Baby kaufen. Babys.", korrigierte er sich nach einer Pause.

"Ja." Gibbs drückte einen Kuss auf Tonys Kopf. Es wurde immer einfacher beiläufig intim mit Tony zu sein und es erschien für beide Männer so als würden sie in eine echte Beziehung rutschen. Nicht das einer von beiden dieses Thema anschnitt, aus Angst das es vielleicht die zerbrechliche Beziehung, die sie gebildet haben, zerbricht. "Wenn du es ihnen erzählen willst, ist das gut. Wenn du es nicht willst, ist das auch gut."

"Vielleicht werde ich warten und sehen wie ich darüber fühle." Tony seufzte.

"Okay." Gibbs nickte. "Ich habe jedoch nachgedacht."

"Über meine Eltern?", fragte Tony.

"Nein.", erwiderte Gibbs lächelnd. "Eigentlich sind die mir nie in den Sinn gekommen.", gab er zu.

"Hab grad selbst nur an sie gedacht.", erwiderte Tony mit einem leichten Achselzucken. "Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

"Über dein Einziehen hier." Gibbs wusste er musste dieses Thema vorsichtig angehen. "Ich will uns nicht herumrennend sehend, wenn du sieben Monate schwanger bist, versuchend all dein Zeug hier hereinzubekommen. Besonders nun wo wir wissen das du vielleicht Wehen haben wirst im 7 Monat.", erklärte er. "Welche Kündigungsfrist musst du einhalten?"

"Einen Kalendermonat.", erwiderte Tony.

"Ich denke du solltest sie einreichen.", schlug Gibbs vor, sein bestes gebend nicht so zu klingend als würde er Tony befehlen dies zu tun. "Es hat keinen Sinn für dich weiter Miete zu bezahlen, wenn du die meiste Zeit sowieso hier bist."

"Wahr." Tony war überraschend umgänglich. Zumindest für Gibbs überraschend, er hatte erwartet das Tony Theater machen würde über das Behalten seiner Unabhängigkeit. Er wusste, dass er den jüngeren Mann etwas erstickt hatte. Vielleicht hatte das Sehen der Ultraschallbilder ihm den Fakt klar gemacht, dass sie nicht für immer hatten um dieses Zeug zu sortieren. "Ich denke wir werden Geld brauchen nun da wir von allem Zwei kaufen müssen.", fügte er hinzu.

"Niemand von uns ist knapp bei Kasse, Tony." Gibbs lachte.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Meine Eltern haben seit Jahren den Geldhahn zugemacht und ich verbrauche all mein ganzes Geld für Designerschuhe. Und du hast all diese Alimente zu bezahlen..." Er brach ab als Gibbs ihn in die Rippen stieß.

"Du weißt, dass ich keine Alimente zahle." Gibbs seufzte. "Ehefrau 1 und 2 sind wieder verheiratet und Nummer 3 verdient mehr als ich.", erinnerte er Tony.

"Also bezahlt sie Alimente?" Tony grinste. "Das könnte sich als nützlich erweisen." Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick, den Gibbs ihn schickte. "Ich schätze ich habe das Geld das meine Großeltern mir hinterlassen hatte."

"Du hast Geld von deinen Großeltern geerbt?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ja. Die Eltern meiner Mom. Sie waren begeistert als ich ein Cop wurde. Sagten es zeigten Charakterstärke so weit dem fernzubleiben von dem was mein Vater wollte. Sie hinterließen mir mehr als meiner Mutter." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Geld, einige Grundstücke, die ich vermiete."

"Und du lebst immer noch in diesem Saftladen?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ich dachte, da ich so eine große Show daraus machte, fähig zu sein ohne das Geld meiner Eltern zu leben, sollte ich versuchen nicht über meinen Verhältnissen zu leben. Ich gebe nur ab und zu Geld verschwenderisch aus.", gab Tony mit einem Grinsen zu. "Aber meistens lege ich es auf die hohe Kante. Ich schätze, ich brauche es nun."

"Will ich überhaupt wissen wie viel du gespart hast?", fragte Gibbs.

"Das meiste ist investiert oder in Immobilien gebunden." Tony zuckte mit den Achseln. "Aber die Häuser bringen viel Miete ein. In einem Jahr mache ich durch Dividenden und Miete mehr als durch mein NCIS-Gehalt."

"Wie viel mehr?"

"Etwa fünfmal so viel." Tony zuckte die Achseln.

"Kein Wunder, dass du so viel mit deiner Steuererklärung kämpfst." Gibbs seufzte, sich erinnernd wie er gehört hatte wie Tony jedes Jahr seitdem er ihn kannte über seine Erklärung gemurrt hatte.

"Ich hab nun jemanden der mir nun dabei hilft.", erwiderte Tony fröhlich.

"Wer? Ein Steuerberater?"

"Nicht ganz." Tony lächelte. "McGee. Ich bin auf seiner Türschwelle mit meinem ganzen Papierkram aufgetaucht und darum gebettelt das er mir hilft. Er gab auf als ich anfing zu weinen.", gab Tony kleinlaut zu.

"Weinen?", fragte Gibbs. Er hatte nie Tony weinen gesehen bis vor ein paar Wochen als seine Schwangerschaftshormone eingesetzt haben und er einen Wutanfall darüber hatte, dass er einen Film, den er unbedingt sehen wollte, verpasst hatte, weil Gibbs sie länger arbeiten ließ und ein weiteres Mal als er herausfand das er nicht den Knopf seiner Hose von seinem liebsten Designeranzug schließen konnte.

"Ich fühlte mich hormonal.", erwiderte Tony ohne Reue.

"Haben sie keine Pillen um das zu kontrollieren?" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn. Männer, die Kinder tragen konnten, menstruieren nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie Frauen, aber sie konnten trotzdem betroffen von ähnlichen Veränderungen im Hormonspiegel sein.

"Ja. Normalerweise nehme ich eine, aber wie ich sagte, wenn du weg warst, war ich mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Du brauchst sie nur ein paar Mal vergessen und Dinge schleichen sich so an dich heran." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Also half mir McGee aus. Ich schenkte ihm als ein Dankeschön eine neue Schreibmaschine um die zu ersetzen, die Abby zerbrochen hatte. Er wollte sie nicht nehmen, aber ich erinnerte ihn daran, dass er gesehen hatte wie viel Geld ich bekomme und dass ich beleidigt sein würde, wenn er sie nicht nehmen würde. Und dann tat ich so als würde ich wieder weinen."

"Fang nicht an zu weinen um zu kriegen was du willst.", warnte Gibbs.

"Ich würde nicht einmal davon träumen dies zu tun, Boss." Tony grinste. "Nur, weil ich bei dir weiß das es bei dir nicht klappt. McGee ist eine leichtere Beute als du. Er hat jedoch einen guten Job bei meiner Steuererklärung gemacht." Tony gähnte breit. "Ich werde meine Kündigung am Ende des Monats einreichen. Gibt uns sechs Wochen um all das Zeug hier reinzuräumen und wir können anfangen das Kinderzimmer anzufangen sobald du willst." Er kuschelte sich enger an Gibbs.

"Warum machst du nicht ein Nickerchen, während ich uns etwas zu essen mache?", bot Gibbs an. Tony nickte. "Du wirst dich bewegen müssen um mich aufstehen zu lassen.", wies Gibbs hin. Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf und Gibbs seufzte. Der jüngere Mann setzte sich etwas auf, sodass Gibbs unter ihm wegrutschen konnte.

"Fein." Tony seufzte. "Aber ich werde nicht wieder Kaninchenfutter essen." Er schmollte. "Mir verlangt es nach rotem Fleisch." Gibbs rollte seine Augen bei dieser Aussage.

"Ich werde sehen was ich habe.", versprach er. "Schlaf." Er legte den Überwirf von der Rückenlehne des Sofas über den jüngeren Mann und küsste seine Stirn aus einer Laune heraus. Als er die Küche erreicht hatte, war Tonys leises Schnarchen hinter ihm zu hören. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln. Ein Leben mit Tony würde niemals langweilig sein. Ein Leben mit Tony und zwei Kindern... würde ein Abenteuer sein.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Du hättest mich letzte Nacht anrufen können!" Abby schmollte.

"Ich schlief ein sobald wir nach Hause kamen, Abs. Ich wachte auf um zu essen, nahm ein Bad und ging dann ins Bett, das war's."

"Was ist mit dir?" Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger anklagend auf Gibbs.

"Ich habe gekocht, die Badezeit beaufsichtigt und dann selbst geschlafen."

"Die Badezeit beaufsichtigt?" Abby rollte ihre Augen. "Du meinst ich habe beim Telefon gewartet und ihr Jungs habt herumgetollt?"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir die Bilder diesen Morgen zeige.", beruhigte Tony sie. "Wir haben dir ein eigenes mitgebracht zum behalten." Er übergab ihr das Ultraschallbild. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, als McGee etwas verstimmt aussah. "Es gibt für dich auch eines, Bambino.", versicherte ihn, ein weiteres Bild übergebend. Er gab Ziva ebenfalls ein, welche gerührt aussah. Ducky hatte seins bereits bekommen durch Gibbs in der vorigen Nacht als er ausging um rotes Fleisch nach welchem Tony verlangt hatte zu bekommen und hielt bei dem Haus des Gerichtsmediziners um ihn die frohen Nachrichten zu überbringen und ihm ein paar schnelle Fragen über die Risiken zu stellen.

"Also werden wir sie wirklich schnell sehen?", fragte Abby.

"Es wird noch mindestens vier Monate dauern, Abs.", erwiderte Tony. "Ich gehe zu meinem nächsten Ultraschall in zwei Monaten und dann werden wir die Geschlechter herausfinden."

"Du willst es wissen?", fragte Abby.

"Machst du Witze? Wir müssen es wissen.", antworte Tony. "Wir können nicht das richtige Zeug kaufen, wenn wir es nicht tun und wir haben nicht die Zeit nachdem sie geboren sind und alles neu zu kaufen."

"Ich schätze.", stimmte sie zu.

"Wir wissen, du willst es wissen." Tony grinste. "Du bist ein Wissenschaftler, du magst keine Überraschungen."

Ende

**Ü/N:** Keine Bange, das Sequel naht! Es heißt "Snapshots of a Life!" Würde mich freuen euch auch da wieder zu sehen. :-)


End file.
